I'm Not Into Her
by LovexxxSakuraUchiha
Summary: DISCONTINUED whether you like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I decided that I am not going to put Next to You on a super long hiatus—but I've decided to focus on developing other short stories and one-shots so I am putting Next to You aside for now. The plot of this story, I'm Not Into Her, came to me in a dream last night, so I thought I should write everything down and put it up as a short story for you guys to enjoy~**

**Oh by the way, check out xUchihaofDPhunkx's story Forever-it's a great read if you like action and/or is wishing for a Jurassic Park kind of story without character death and if you like SasuSaku romance~:D The link to the story is on my profile page. (P.S. It's a Sasuke/Sakura pairing xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

><p>~*~*~LovexxxSakuraUchiha~*~*~<p>

_~ presents~ _

**~*~I'm Not Into Her~*~**

It was an absolutely gorgeous, gorgeous evening. The sun had just set, although streaks of bright pink, orange, and red still dashed across the dark blue sky above

the still-lively town of Konoha. A mother carrying heavy bags of groceries called out behind her to her laughing children, who were distracted by the leaves that

swirled in the wind, fallen from the great looming trees that encircled the town in a protective embrace. A fairly old obaasan rocked back and forth in her chair on her

creaky porch, and watched as the leaves fell in delicate patterns, as if dancing along with the breeze. Other town residents were going home from work and

whatnot, quick, heavy, and light footsteps pattering all over the streets, stopping sometimes to partake in quick conversations with neighbors and friends.

A peculiar-looking girl of around seventeen walked quickly from one street to the next, her short and soft pink locks swaying in the wind. She was in a mild

hurry, for she still looked around to admire the falling leaves.

"Wow, so pretty...as usual," she murmured.

Her destination in mind appeared as she hiked up the last street, a long pathway to the most prestigious neighborhood in town, the Uchiha District. The

famous Uchiha clan was the town's main support-financially that is-and the most powerful family in the Land of Fire. The Uchiha clan was the reason that

Konoha was a popular tourist attraction for foreigners from the Land of Wind or even the citizens from the next town over.

But while Konoha's citizens were lively and cheerful, the typical Uchiha family member was just the opposite. It was ironic that such powerftul but cold

political figures brought fame-the good kind-upon the town.

_It's weird to be close friends with them too_, the girl mused thoughtfully.

The swaying of her light coral hair stopped as the girl slowed to a lazy stroll, crossing the neatly-cut lawn that belonged to the destination in mind, and

stopped at the door of the biggest house in the Uchiha District. She rung the doorbell three times, and waited. She vaguely heard music thumping from

behind the great oak doors as she patted down pale pink flyaways and smoothed down her navy blue blouse before subconsciously tugging at a pocket of

her gray skinny jeans.

She waited, shifting from one ballet flat-covered foot to the other.

She waited.

And waited.

And-

The heavy mahogany door swung open, and a handsome boy of around seventeen with perfectly layered and spiked up black hair-resembling the rear end

of a duck-raised a perfect eyebrow at the girl whose bright green eyes were narrowed in irritation. Music thumped even louder from the house, and a vein

throbbed in her head.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" The boy asked nonchalantly, leaning against the door coolly.

The vein throbbed harder.

Sakura breathed out sweetly with a menacing undertone just barely noticeable, "Um, excuse me-_you _invited me here to hang out! Don't tell me that you

forgot about that, Sasuke-kun."

Uchiha Sasuke. The hottest guy in Konoha, besides his older brother and the other guys of the Akatsuki gang at Konoha High School, was the object of

desire of nearly the entire female population, and also Sakura's childhood friend, and secretly, her crush.

**He just wants you to think that he forgot about you. No worries, girl!**

_Shut up, Inner. He's not that nice. And you're delusional._

**Ha! You just called yourself delusional.**

_Shut the fuck up._

"Oh that. Hn. I didn't forget," his low voice broke through Sakura's inner turmoil. Without a fair warning, her heart swelled with hope and the vein in her wide

forehead disappeared as a small smile appeared on her rosy lips. She made a move to enter the giant house- only to meet Sasuke's arm that

lashed out firmly to block her way. The smile disappeared, and a frown etched itself on her pretty face.

Confused, she asked, "Can't I come in?"

"No."

She was even more confused with her intelligent mind going miles a minute as to finding the reason why he wouldn't let her in-

And then she saw her.

Karin Hoshigaki. Her worst enemy and her rival-in-love, self-proclaimed by Karin herself, was scantily clad in a tight red tube top and denim

daisy dukes, her glasses in her hand and a triumphant smirk pointed right at her.

Sakura can feel her resolve fading, and she stepped back onto the porch, pink bangs hiding her tearing

eyes although a part of her mind tried to convince her not to jump to conclusions.

_Inner, I told you that he wasn't nice._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. I cringe just reading that. Harsh.<strong>

**So what do you guys think? :D**

**ReviewREviewREview!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I posted this new story at around the same time as 20 other authors posted a new chapter or whatnot...bad timing on—well everyone's parts, eh? I read a few relaly good and new one-shots and NOBODY reviewed them! Like, what the fuuuuu—yeah. But because I wanted to, I'm putting this chapter out for-me. And the one and the first fanfiction member who reviewed—thanks :) **

**By the way, I edited the first chapter a little so, instead of addressing Sasuke as—well, Sasuke, Sakura had addressed him as Sasuke-kun. XD You'll see how it is essential to my story. **

**This chapter contains rape, but not all the way. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I loove Naruto but I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>Shit. Why did Karin have to come over now?<em> thought an irritated Sasuke. He watched blankly, a frozen

expression stuck on his beautiful features as he caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes before Sakura lowered

her head to hide it.

_Fuck. _

He felt an arm snake its way around his, and he tensed, but the person whom the arm belonged to didn't

seem to notice.

"Beat you to him, freak," Karin chuckled in amusement as she saw her rival-more like enemy- in the

middle of trying to pull herself out of a overwhelming emotional turmoil.

Yanking his arm from Karin's grip, Sasuke looked at Sakura's now trembling figure, ready to say

something-anything, when the onslaught of guilt immediately washed over his conscious when almost

abruptly, she looked up to meet his eyes, a scary determination now replacing the hurt he

thought he had seen.

"Sorry to disturb you in your-playtime, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened subtly, and he reached out to stop her from leaving, only to grasp nothing but

the cool fall air.

All he could do was watch her leave, but inside, he was tearing himself up in guilt and self-hatred.

See, he already knew, or had an idea that Sakura had a crush on him, especially after he saved her from

an unfortunate encounter that had changed her permanently for life.

Flashback

"_Ah, crap! I'm late for dinner! Mom will be so worried about me," exclaimed a twelve-year old Sakura _

_Haruno, as she looked at the pretty rhinestone-studded watch that Ino, her best friend gave her as an _

_early birthday present for tomorrow, the twenty-eight of March. But Sakura, being Sakura, opened the _

_gift a day early, just because she hated to wait for her birthday to come. _

_Snapping out of her daze over the sparkly watch, she turned and sprinted the way home, using the _

_shortcut. _

_Unfortunately, she forgot that the shortcut, which was through the shadiest alleyway in town, was _

_frequently occupied by older kids from her school who weren't the best of rolemodels for younger _

_children. _

_Sakura's eyes widened as she tripped over what felt like a shoe, and she went sprawling on the cold _

_pavement. A cold silence wrapped around her before the thud of heavy boots neared her head._

_A deep voice called out smoothly, "Well, well, who do we have here?" Chills of fear ran down Sakura's _

_spine as she felt herself being pulled up by the hood of her jacket, meeting face to face with an older _

_boy. His hair was a rusty red, different from the hair of her friend Gaara, and his brown eyes looked _

_almost bored as he inspected her. _

"_Sasori!" Sakura cried out hoarsely as fear completely overwhelmed her mind. Sasori was a part of _

_the Akatsuki, but he was expelled from the school last year for some incident-maybe for something like _

_this?_

_Sasori Akasuna smirked as he recognized the pink-headed girl. _

"_L-let me go Sasori."_

"_I can't do that, Sakura-san." _

_"Why not? Let me go!" He ignored her protests, and w__ith one swift movement, he pushed her onto the dirty alley wall, _

_and unzipped her jeans before slipping a long, pale finger into her._

"_Ah!" she cried out at the sudden intrusion. She found that she couldn't move, since he was pressing his entire body against her. His finger pumped inside her slowly at first, _

_but then picked up an __angry pace, and in her fear-clouded mind, she vaguely realized that he separated her thighs with his _

_knee._

"_Stop, stop, stop! STOP IT!" she screamed, struggling under his weight although she knew it was _

_hopeless by now. The strokes of his finger slowed, and Sakura panted in relief until she felt his knee _

_pushing against her wet sex. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, and she forced them shut when _

_he reached into his pants._

_"This is inevitable', she thought helplessly._

_"Get off!" A voice rang out clearly, echoing down the long alleyway._

_Sakura started at the familiarity of the voice._

_She heard Sasori yell, "Fuck!" and she opened her eyes in absolute relief when his weight _

_disappeared, and she let her tired body slump down the wall. She caught a glimpse of spiky raven hair, _

_and-red eyes? _

"_Sasuke-kun?" She called out surprisingly. Sakura felt him slip his arms beneath her before lifting her _

_up. _

"_Hn."_

* * *

><p>Ever since that night, after she recovered from the trauma, and became characteristically stronger than before, going as far to learn boxing and taekwondo, Sakura<p>

would make excuses to come over to his house, or sit with him at lunch at school, and she would always light up when she saw that he was

coming her way in the hallways. Sasuke himself became fond of her, platonically of course.

Pretty soon, they were tight as he was with that idiot of a best friend,

Naruto.

Sasuke remembered that he promised himself that he would protect her from pain, and be her rock.

He knew that Karin had bullied Sakura when they were younger, and that they both liked him. Honestly, he didn't know what Karin was planning when she came over

unexpectedly at his house, with that annoying knowing smirk etched on her features as she stepped into his household without his permission.

This was what she was hoping to happen? A chance to hurt Sakura?

Sasuke clenched his fists, and he turned to Karin, muttering incoherent curses, a death-glare set on Karin's face, and her triumphant expression melted away into fear.

"Get out."

* * *

><p><strong>Time to change the rating! <strong>

**Oh and would you guys be so kind as to move your mouse pointer over that Review button below? Thank you!**

**Although this scene contained a bit of lemon involving Sasori and Sakura, the real lemons involving Sasuke and Sakura will be coming up, but not until later xD,**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...I'm back. And this is the final chapter. So yeah. **

**IM SORRY GUYS I SUDDENLY TOOK A BUNCH OF HONORS AND AP'S ALL AT ONCE AND I AM SO EXHAUSTED I NEARLY FORGOT FANFICTION!**

**But here I am! IN ONE PIECE! ...I think.**

**HERE IS THE FINAL(revised but not so much) CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>" Forget the guy, Sakura. He's a jerk. I mean, <em>Karin<em>? Seriously? I bet she screams like an psychopathic chicken in bed."

Sakura grimaced at Ino's last sentence.

_In bed_.

The image of Karin in Sasuke's bed in that skanky skirt she always wears on Seduce Sasuke Day (yes, there was actually a day the fanclub made just for

Sasuke Uchiha—but it was completely pointless as Sasuke all but pried them off and flicked them in the trash can—not literally of course—every year on

that day) made her heart wrench and her emotions were just barely in check. People around her threw her glances that varied between curious, concerned,

surprised, and suspicious. Haruno. Sakura. Was. Never. Upset. Oh sure, she had her bad days, but she never let that affect anyone around her, save for a

certain loudmouthed idiot who also happened to be a certain brooding guy's best friend. He was the only person who seemed to know what she was feeling

at crucial moments. Naruto, her closest friend out of all the friends she had, the person who can always just _tell_, even though he was an idiot in other

situations. He was the only one who knew that she _did_ have some sort of temper, and maybe that was why he let her hit him whenever his actions or

spoken thoughts makes her irritated.

Sasuke and Ino were also her very close friends, especially with Ino's constant support and with Sasuke's saving her from that encounter with Sasori, but

neither of them were as spot-on as Naruto.

Sasuke was close, but not quite.

Snapping back to reality, her bright green eyes dimmed as she realized someone was approaching her fast down the hallway from the opposite direction. If

she hears one more demand about what happened in her miserable life, she was going to burst into tears; she just knew it. Her day was already miserable

by the countless number of people demanding for gossip, and she didn't need _another_ one. Ino pulled on her shirt to warn her, but she was too late.

An eerie silence passed before a polished toe of black leather combat boots appeared in her vision, and an angry but oddly familiar nasally voice spat,

"You don't deserve his attention, you _whore._" .

Eyes widening in shock, Sakura lifted her head to meet face to face with the Queen of Prostitution. Karin.

Whose angry eyes pierced her with an envious and disgusted gaze. Whose posse was arriving right at her heels. She lifted a finger, and they halted.

_Are they her dogs or something? _Sakura thought with irritation as she looked over their matching T-shirts with a picture of Sasuke printed on the front. _Where _

_did they get that? Creeps. And what is Karin doing here anyway? I thought Sasuke was busy fucking her brains senseless. _Sakura grimaced._ Ugh, I know just how _

_to make myself feel better._

"Don't call her a whore. Look in the mirror, bitch," snarled Ino. Karin shifted her position to face her, and they locked glares. Sakura started panicking. Ino

pitted against Karin was never good. The last time they were hating on each other verbally was at Kiba's summer party just a few months ago and

it had quickly turned into a catfight, which wasn't pretty. Ino's hair was pulled, her face was scratched at, her stomach was punched at, but fortunately, Karin

got it worse. Her hair was almost ripped off her head, and by the end of the fight when Kiba and a few other guys including Sasuke managed to pull

them away from each other, she sported two black eyes, a bloody nose, and more than a few painful bruises on her stomach and deep scratches on her

bare legs. Before she even thought about her words, Sakura blurted, "You're here to mess with me, not Ino, so drop that superficially confident attitude and

fuck off if you're here for a fight."

A tremor of gasps erupted in the gathering crowd. Some of the boys started laughing as Karin's face turned purple, surprise, then hatred touching her eyes.

Sakura can feel her heart thumping louder and louder, as Karin stepped closer and closer, fierce red eyes narrowing at her, but before that multi-ringed hand

could make a move-

"DATTEBAYO!" The crowd tried to back up in time just as a yellow blur charged through surprised student bodies and rammed

into Karin, and she fell with a heavy (and painful) thud as her glasses were ripped off her face.

"Oof!"

"Serves you right!" yelled Naruto as he sped away from the crowd with a few other boys. Giving Sakura a wink and a big grin, he disappeared around the

corner, his friends' loud cheers echoing down the hallway. Sakura's tense posture relaxed subtly.

_Saving me in a disastrous crisis, just like Sasuke._ She thought in relief as a smile tugged at her pretty mouth as she watched Karin flail for her glasses.

Karin's posse moved quickly, and surrounded Karin, chanting furiously in panicked voices, "The leader is down! The leader is down!" In seconds, they carried

off a dazed Karin to the infirmary, which was unnecessary since Karin was hardly injured.

The crowd murmured in gossiping babbles, and they dispersed as the first bell rang. Ino flung her arms

around Sakura and they both laughed at what just happened. Stepping back and cracking her knuckles, Ino smirked at Sakura mockingly.

"Were you going to step into my fight?"

Sakura snorted. Her own lips turning into a smirk, she replied, "I'm pretty sure that was _my_ fight."

The tense air from the occurrence faded away as they resumed walking down the hallway, chattering

about fashion, music, celebrities and whatnot.

She almost didn't notice a pair of intense obsidian eyes watching her intently as she and Ino passed.

Bright veridian orbs locked onto his, and she swore that the corners of his lips curved upwards in a

slight smile as if he was congratulating her on standing up to Karin. But wasn't Karin his girlfriend?

Confused, Sakura turned her head away and absently listened to Ino's babble, but that small exchange

between her and Sasuke stayed on her mind the rest of the day.

It drove her _crazy._

* * *

><p><strong>I changed my mind, this is going to be a FOUR-SHOT :D<strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	4. Bye

**A/N:**

This is looong overdue… I wrote a few more chapters for Next To You and the last chapter for this shorter story BUT my computer crashed a looong time ago and I gave up writing stories because I realized I didn't like writing them….

I broke my promise to come back and that doesn't sit well with me except I know that a lot of writers have faced this obstacle and frankly, I don't care about my stories anymore.

To be honest, it's more difficult for me to edit my own work—am I the only one with this problem?

Anyway, I still love to read and I also love editing other people's work, especially after taking SAT classes; they've helped me a lot BUT I have no interest in being a beta though so don't contact me. I don't spend that much time on fanfiction anymore so neither of us gain/loses anything.

I'm sorry to my readers you guys waited for me to update but writing isn't working for me anymore—it was my hobby until some personal conflicts came up. Now I'm older and I've found my true calling in other areas.

I should have posted this author's note as soon as I knew I was hitting a major writer's block but excuses are lame, and I apologize for being lazy.

I'm still around to read fanfiction though. So you might see my username pop up somewhere.

I'm a senior in high school now and my main hobbies now include watching Asian dramas, singing, learning Korean, frolicking at the beach, etc~~

Bye guys!


End file.
